Rachel
Rachel is the fifth protagonist of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Rachel is also the fourth daughter/sixth child of Eric and Ariel, the younger sister of Melody, Aaron, Justin, Stephan and Diana, the older twin sister of Marina, the granddaughter of Triton and the late Athena, and the niece of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Biography Rachel was born to king Eric and queen Ariel, she has five older siblings named Melody, Aaron, Justin, Stephan and Diana, a twin sister named Marina, Rachel, along with Marina was born 1 month before Stephan and Diana was a year old. When Rachel was 5 years old her innate mystical powers had awoken, not long after that she was (secretly) recruited into the Celestial Order, as she was perceived to have the potential to become one of the world's most powerful witches. By becoming the apprentice of Cornelius, an extremely powerful member of the Celestial Order, she would be trained to harness her unique abilities and so become one of the finest and most powerful witches in the history of the Order. Growing up, Rachel had a close relationship with his parents, along with the rest of her siblings, she also hated the fact that she had to repeatedly break his parents' trust by going against their most stern rule; that she and her siblings were not allowed to go anywhere near the ocean (unbeknown to them at the time that this rule was enforced so ernestly due to the threat of the sea witch Morgana). However, Rachel had no choice, as it was a requirement of her witch training by traveling the world in secret, she also hated the fact that she was to keep his status as a witch, as well as the fact that she had magical abilities, a secret from his parents and older sister Melody, though once again it was not her choice to make as this was not her secret to tell; the only ones who knew about Rachel being a witch, as well as a member of the Celestial Order were her remaining siblings; Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana and Marina who were also magic users and thus members of the Order themselves. Throughout her covert exploits as a witch, Rachel had gained vast knowledge of the magical world, particularly it's religion and culture, at some point, she learned the truth from her mentor Cornelius; that the reason why she could understand and communicate with aquatic/marine creatures, as well as her deep-seated love of the sea, was because she was half-mermaid and that her beloved mother was a pure-blood mermaid and a princess of the Kingdom of Atlantica. Angered at her mother's decision to hide Rachel's true heritage and in discovering that her life had been a lie, Rachel initially felt a bitter resentment towards her mother for lying to him and more so for not trusting her with the truth, but she later forgave her, upon learning that her mother had only been trying her utmost to protect him and the rest of her siblings from the sea witch Morgana and her evil intent, until she had been found and dealt with once-and-for all. Ariel was unaware of the cause for her daughter's withdrawn behaviour and assumed it was as a result of her prohibition from the sea, something she understood well, as her entire being frequently yearned for the ocean. Personality Like both of his parents, Rachel is brave, daring, highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, but she is also hyperactive and optimistic, although she possesses some of the traits from Ariel's teenage years, as she can sometimes be impulsive, reckless and naive but to a far less extent. Rachel is very resourceful, calm, level-headed, patient and calculating, as she is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than her older sister, Melody, although she is can sometimes be cheerful, carefree and laid-back, she is very serious when it comes to her duties as both the princess of her father's kingdom and a member of the Celestial Order, despite her responsibilities, Rachel is very relaxed. Despite being of royalty; Rachel is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, she has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Rachel is capable of not only acknowledging her mistakes, but she also learned from them as well, she also feels guilt and remorse for her actions, especially if they have hurt the people she cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance Rachel has fair skin, long black hair and aqua blue eyes; her eyes become bright orange whenever she powers up or utilizes her hypnotic or telepathic powers. Rachel has a orange ball gown and a mango casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. She also wears a big royal purple bow in her hair. In her mermaid form, Rachel has a bright orange tail. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Mermaid Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. Rachel's mystical powers also further greatly enhance her own natural physical attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Whenever she utilizes her magic to increase his physical speed, Rachel can move at supersonic speeds; earning her the nickname "Dune Star". **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can react far much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, as her skin, muscle and bone tissue, are several times denser, to the point that she can feel little to no pain; for example, when Rachel fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, she survived with barely any injuries. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, she can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time, even when she is seriously injured. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more stamina than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; as she can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing her to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of her species. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. She can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds; but it takes her a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries. It is unknown if Rachel's accelerated healing factor is powerful enough to affect her aging. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to her accelerated healing factor; Rachel is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of breathing under water (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form); a feat that even her older sister, Melody could not achieve. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form) in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Rachel was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdomm in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when she was temporarily turned into a mermaid by Triton's trident, Rachel was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. Rachel is also capable of mastering skills in a faster rate that would take others months or years to learn; such as hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, swordsmanship, knife-fighting, stick-fighting, archery, marksmanship, knife-throwing, sorcery, healing, stealth, tactical abilities, etc., as it has only taken her days or weeks to learn. **'Aquapathy:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Partly due to her years of study and practice under the tutelage of Cornelius, Rachel excels, becoming an extremely powerful sorceress, although she is not quite as powerful as Aaron, Justin, Stephan and Diana respectively, she is still exceptionally powerful sorceress; as member of the royal family of Atlantica, Rachel's mystical powers surpass that of most members of the Celestial Order, her powers are also greatly enhance whenever she utilizes the trident of Atlantica. **'Light Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project bright orange photons of light, particularly starlight from both her hands. **'Photokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project bright orange electricity, particularly lightning from both her hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both her hands. **'Aerokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project bright orange fire from both her hands. **'Pyrokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate fire; she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project bright orange lava from both her hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Rachel can manipulate lava; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Rachel can generate, create and project water from both her hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel can manipulate water, her aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when she combines it with her magic; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both her hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Frigogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project a blizzard storm, particularly snow from both her hands. **'Frigokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate a blizzard storm, particularly snow; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals. **'Geokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields from both her hands or her entire body. **'Magnetokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing her to control metal or any magnetic objects; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Flyrogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project bright orange powerful force fields; that can block or deflect physical and mystical attacks. How long she can maintain her force fields is dependant on her energy state at the time as well as the strength or intensity of her opponent(s) attack. There are also certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Rachel's force fields, despite them being comprised of pure energy. **'Flyrokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate powerful force fields; as she utilizes it for defensive purposes. **'Chlorokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate plant life. **'Healing:' Whenever Rachel utilizes her healing powers to heal/regenerate/cure other individuals from their injuries/infections, such as, damage cells, organs, burned skin, broken bones, lost limbs, diseases, illnesses, sickness, poisons, toxins, etc. (regardless if they are very serious or not, as well as irreversible/incurable by normal means) her hands will glow in a faint orange light and after having approached the wound or infection, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign or trace of injuries. The more serious the injury is, the longer this healing process will take. She can heal herself as well, allowing her accelerated healing factor to heal at a much faster rate than normally possible. Rachel can also heal other individuals who are blind, deaf or nerve dead (regardless if it is permanent or temporary) restoring their senses. **'Energy Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project various kinds of bright orange energy from both her hands or her entire body; she is able to create one or several energy clones that not only resemble him in physical appearance, but also contain her memories, personality, powers and abilities. This is how Rachel has managed to travel the world in secret, without anyone noticing that she was missing from her nation (as her exploits as a witch sometimes keeps him away from his home, for long periods of time). Anything that her clone(s) experience, will permanently become part of her original memories. When they dissipate by themselves of their own free will, such as when Rachel (secretly) returns home from one of her exploits, are destroy by something or someone else, or are reabsorbed by Diana, the newly acquired memories slowly diffuse into her consciousness and become part of her own - this is how she has managed to successfully avoid people from becoming suspicious should she not recall any events that happened while she was in her own nation. Rachel can also infuse his energy clone(s) with the elements of nature, such as fire, lightning and starlight, if they were to be destroyed by her opponents they would explode like a grenade, causing variable degrees of injury, depending on how much power of the elements she infused into her energy clones as they as generated, however, energy clones that are sometimes infused with starlight, would just simply (temporarily) blind his opponents with a blinding flash of light. **'Ergokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Erogkinetic Absorption:' Rachel can absorb various kinds of energy. **'Energy Blasts:' Rachel can generate bright orange energy from both her hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. Rachel can also project energy blasts, orbs, waves and bolts, by projecting her own psionic and kinetic energy, or gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space, allowing him to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct her hits at his opponents. **'Energy Beam:' Rachel can generate, create and project bright orange powerful energy beams from both her hands; that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout his opponents. **'Telepathy:' Rachel can telepathically communicate with others, over vast distances. She can also read other's minds, sense there presence or project her thoughts into other individuals. **'Zoopathy:' Rachel can telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other animals (regardless if they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) to do her bidding. **'Volukinesis:' Rachel can telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other insects to do her bidding. **'Empathy:' Rachel can perceive, sense, understand, influence or manipulate other individuals' emotions. **'Hypnosis:' Rachel can control the minds of other individuals to do her bidding, she can also alter or erase there memories, by looking straight at them, however, she does not always have to make direct eye contact at them, when succesfully implemented - the susceptible individuals come out of their hypnotic state with time or upon Rachel's release and will not remember anything except the last thing they were doing just before they were hypnotized; whenever Rachel utilizes this ability, her eyes glow bright orange. **'Telekinesis:' Rachel can telekinetically move objects or her opponents without physically touching them; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Precognition:' Rachel can see visions of the past, the present and the future respectively. However, like all witches, her visions are not always clear. **'Night Vision:' Rachel can see clearly in the dark, even under water, making it impossible for her opponents to sneak up on her in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can become invisible. **'Thermal Vision:' Rachel can see thermal signatures, even under water, making it impossible for her opponents to hide from her in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can conceal their body temperatures from Rachel's sight. **'Levitation/Flight:' Rachel can levitate, hover, and fly in the air even without the presence of air. Rachel can travel through the sky at amazing speeds of Mach 4-5 and high altitudes, she can also greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing her speed. **'Teleportation:' Rachel can teleport to any location at great distances, even if that said location is in another nation; as she can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, she can also teleport any individual with her; as long as she maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project bright orange portals to any location she desires, even if that said location is in another nation; as she can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. She can even transport a large group of individuals to different locations without the need to maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Manipulation:' Rachel can manipulate portals. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Rachel can teleport to any dimension; as she can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. **'Astral Projection:' Rachel can project her astral spirit from her own body, her astral spirit can only be seen by other magic users, although Rachel can choose to make her astral spirit visible to non-magic users. **'Illusion:' Rachel can project illusions, making her opponents see things that aren't really there; for the purpose of escaping or distraction. **'Time travel:' Rachel can travel back or forward through time at will. **'Chronokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate the timeline; as she can slow-down, speed-up, freeze, unfreeze or reverse time itself. **'Intangibility:' Rachel can phase through solid objects or other individuals. **'Invisibility:' Rachel can manipulate and reflect the light waves around herself, objects or other individuals; to become completely invisible. **'Sonic Scream:' Rachel can release hypersonically amplified sound waves through her vocal chords, that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout her opponents; whenever Rachel utilizes this ability, her scream makes a wolf-like sound. **'Sound Wave Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project powerful sound waves from both her hands or her entire body. **'Sonokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate powerful sound waves; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Power Negation:' Rachel can temporarily nullify other magic-powered individuals' powers; however, it has no effect other magic users who are more powerful than she is. **'Mystical Awareness:' Rachel can sense the presence of other magic users; she can also sense how powerful they are. **'Magic Cloak:' Rachel can conceal her presence from other magic users; she can conceal her body temperatures from other animals like snakes, who have the natural ability to see or sense thermal signatures. Rachel can also prevent other magic users from spying on her, unless she allows them to spy on her; similar to how Ursula and Morgana respectively spied on her family. **'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' Rachel can shapeshift into any animal or insect at will (regardless of whether they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) gaining their characteristics, attributes and abilities. She can also transform into a humanoid orange wolf, resembling the physical appearance of a human-wolf hybrid, she still maintains complete control and awareness of all her actions, even when she is in her animal, insect or hybrid forms. Rachel can even transform between her human and mermaid forms relatively easily; without the need for utilizing the Trident of Atlantica's powers to elicit the transformation. Transforming into very large animals or into her hybrid forms; further greatly enhances Rachel's physical attributes. She can change the color of her hair, eyes and skin. **'Size Manipulation:' Rachel can increase or decrease her own size or the size of others while preserving body proportion; becoming as large as a dragon and as small as an insect. When Diana becomes the size of an insect, she still maintains the strength, speed, agility, durability and other physical attributes of her human size, however, when he is the size of a dragon, her physical attributes are further greatly enhance. Abilities *'Expert Swordswoman:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Cornelius, Rachel is a highly skilled swordswoman, her swordsmanship skills are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by herself, relatively easily. Rachel's sword fighting style is a combination of offense, defense, counter, pure brute strength, speed, agility and amazing precision; to the point that she can overwhelm most of her opponents. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Cornelius, Rachel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; her skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by herself, with little effort. Rachel's fighting style is a combination of Wing Chun, Systema, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Kali, Muay Thai, Boxing, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Karate, Krav Maga, Silat, Wrestling, Sambo, Jeet Kune Do, pure brute strength and solid defense. *'Expert Archer:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Cornelius, Rachel is a highly skilled archer, as she can hit her targets from great distances; her skills in archery are to the point that she can shoot several opponents once (regardless if they are moving or not) even at close-range, with little effort. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Cornelius, Rachel is a highly skilled stick fighter, her stick fighting skills are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled stick fighters all by herself, relatively easily. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to her being half-mermaid, Rachel is a highly skilled swimmer. *'Voice Mimicry:' Through her adventures as a witch, Rachel can disguise her voice relatively easily into a deep and garbled nature. She can also change his voice into a deep, low growl for the purpose of intimidating his opponents and is also capable of mimicking other individuals' voices, such as Triton, Ariel, Aaron, Sebastian, etc. However, Rachel utilizes this ability carefully, so as to avoid people from suspecting that she is a witch. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' Despite her accelerated healing factor, if Rachel's head is cut off from her body, she will permanently be killed, however, due to her skin, muscle and bone tissue, being several times denser then normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Limited Telepathy:' Rachel cannot read the minds or sense the presence of other magic users; if they are more powerful than she is. *'Limited Healing Powers:' Despite her healing powers, it is impossible for Rachel to bring someone back from the dead. *'Limited Hypnotic Powers:' Rachel's hypnotic powers do not last very long on individuals who have very strong wills, she also cannot control the minds, alter or erase the memories of other magic users; due to them being protected by their magic. *'Limited Animal Control:' Although Rachel can control the minds of other animals, her powers have no effect on dragons and sea dragons; due to them being immensely powerful magical creatures. *'Limited Replication:' Although Rachel can shapeshift into any individual she chooses, she can not copy any of there powers or memories; due to the fact that she does not possess any of these said powers or memories. Weapons and Equipment Rachel's valued weapon and possession is her sword, bow, arrows, quarterstaff and armor that are all made out of a rare metal alloy known as Gallium. She also has robes that are made out of a rare fabric known as Thorium (the equivalent of "Gallium"). *'Gallium Katana:' Rachel utilizes an orange magic katana as her main weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Gallium Recurve bow:' Rachel occasionally utilizes a orange magic recurve bow as her second weapon of choice, for long-range, it featured standard recurve limbs and a riser that has a metal enclosure for the hand. Rachel also utilizes it as an improvised quarterstaff. *'Gallium Hunting Arrows:' Rachel utilizes orange magic arrows for long-range attacks when she combines them with her hunting arrows recurve bow. She carries up to twenty-six arrows at a time. *'Quiver:' Rachel utilizes an orange arrow container strapped to her back; to carry her orange/silver arrows. *'Gallium Quarterstaff:' Rachel occasionally utilizes an orange magic quarterstaff as her third weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Gallium Armor:' Rachel utilizes orange/white magic combat armor to protect herself from her enemies in battle; it is similar in appearance to engraved european armor. *'Gallium Helmet:' Rachel wears a light orange magic helmet to hide her identity from her enemies. This lets Rachel effectively conceal her identity with no restrictions on her visual field while she is running or aiming arrows, it is similar in appearance to an engraved european closed helmet; it's magic also prevent anyone (except for Rachel herself) from removing the helmet from it's master. *'Thorium Robes:' Rachel occasionally utilizes orange/white magic robes to protect herself from her enemies in battle; it is similar in appearance to shaolin style warrior monk robes. *'Thorium Mask:' Rachel occasionally wears a dark orange magic domino mask to hide her identity from her enemies. This lets Rachel effectively conceal her identity with no restrictions on her visual field while she is running or aiming arrows; It's magic also prevent anyone (except for Rachel herself) from removing it from it's master. Trivia *Rachel is 3 years younger then his older sister Melody; as she was born 1 month before Stephan and Diana's 1th birthday party. *Rachel's (along with her other siblings, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (this is due to her having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); her speed swimming abilities also surpass that of even her mother, Ariel (regardless if Rachel is in her human or mermaid form). *The reason why Rachel (along with her other siblings, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana and Marina) possesses magic powers, is because her mother, Ariel was once a sea witch, even though she had altered history, such that she was no longer a sea witch, Ariel still retains some of that latent mystical energy; that was passed onto her daughter, Rachel, enhancing her natural abilities. **Rachel's mystical aura is bright orange, her eyes also glow orange whenever she powers up. *Rachel's character design was inspired from Ariel and Vanessa respectively, the latter who is Ursula's human alter-ego, however, unlike the late Ursula, Rachel is pure of heart; pure good and honorable. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Humans Category:Mermaids Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:The Little Merman characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroines Category:Unofficial Disney Heroines Category:Siblings